toronto_maple_leafsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen Armada/Video game Stanley Cup Toronto Maple Leafs
I made the Leafs in my history of EA sports and 2K NHL Toronto and I put together a champion real.I went and found out what was wrong with the Leafs and traded and free agented.I made such a line to get back the every Leaf and had Andreychuk| 11 D. Andreychuk | BOS | 24 | LW | 74 | 67 | 65 | on Sundin's| 595 M. Sundin | TOR | 13 | C | 93 | 87 | 87 | line.I had Gilmour| 202 D. Gilmour | CHI | 93 | C | 81 | 81 | 82 | and aquirred LeClair and LeClair won Conn Smythe Trophy.I had Lefebvre| 337 S. Lefebvre | NYR | 3 | D | 78 | 70 | 68 |,Ellett| 170 D. Ellett | BOS | 44 | D | 71 | 69 | 71 | and made Iafrate and had Macoun and made Ramage.Traded Ramage to LA and I had Frolov and made Olczyk.I got Potvin and improved him to his great Leaf days.I had Berehowsky| 38 D. Berehowsky | NAS | 15 | D | 65 | 71 | 70 | but traded them for better defense.I had Dejardins.I also got Oates as Maple Leaf.Oates and Andreychuk finishing off league and got Joe Murphy from Chicago.I also got Hejduk from Colorado.Many teams from 2000 to 2007.I changed the Leafs plays to Positional for spacious ability to pass it around and make quick plays using their Europeans.Triangle penalty killing was effective with Olczyk| 458 E. Olczyk | CHI | 16 | C | 71 | 72 | 69 |.McCabe was on one of teams.And got Chelios on a team.T.Drury.D.Hatcher.Kariya and Selanne.M.Keane,D.Mironov,R.Neidermeyer.Zhitnik,straka,| 616 M. Tinordi | ATL | 24 | D | 75 | 67 | 66 || 405 F. Modin | TOR | 19 | LW | 73 | 75 | 71 || 611 S. Thomas | TOR | 32 | LW | 86 | 81 | 78 |.I made great possible trades to make better lines.Modified 1st line added Selanne as Leaf.Price back then for valuable Leaf and this is winger that would have been productive with the Leaf rushes and Triangle play.Combination.4 man Box defense.This was a passing play Leaf team that was effective dump into the boards,recover and set up a play to wing to wing or back to defense and rebound or defense to one-time.One-timer team that after a try or just go one-time setup with Triangle or Positional and this was a Powerplay productioning Leafs.Among top and top penalty killing.Leafs had value like Lindros,Forsberg 1st overall pick.Ramage brought in Zhitnik and Frolov.Leafs had valuable forwards and defense in Kaberle and even McCabe.Tinordi stable checking defenseman causes goals by keeping it in forecheck.Have defenseman for lower lines was success.Lefebevre and Zhitnik for Olczyk.Iafrate and Macoun 1st d and Ellett and Tinordi and Mironov and Desjardins lower lines for offense and to play checking.Olczyk was 3rd line.Sundin was either 1st or 2nd and Gilmour 1st with LeClair and Selanne.Sundin was great with Murphy and Straka.Hejduk was on Gilmour's line.Drury for Zezel.4th line.Perrealt dealt to get the talent from above in deals.R.Neidermeyer aquired for Reichel.Murphy aquired for G.Roberts.Aquired Keane and Tinordi Dallas for Alexei Ponikarovsky 1980-04-09 20 L 22 1 3 4 14 -1 -- -- -- -- -- Alyn McCauley 1977-05-29 23 C 14 1 0 1 0 0 10 0 0 0 2 Dmitri Yushkevich 1971-11-19 28 D 81 5 19 24 52 -2 11 0 4 4 12 Shayne Corson 1966-08-13 34 L 77 8 18 26 189 1 11 1 1 2 14 Garry Valk 1967-11-27 32 L 74 8 18 26 46 4 5 1 0 1 2 Darcy Tucker 1975-03-15 25 C 82 16 21 37 141 6 11 0 2 2 6Tomas Kaberle 1978-03-02 22 D 82 6 39 45 24 10 11 1 3 4 0.Trade combinations for these players,Selanne was for Antropov.Corson for Chelios.Yushkevich,Tucker for Straka.This new Leaf team was not like 1990's and was way better.They could find scoring from first Leaf team to tick tack toe goals and one-timer.This was a fast paced and excellent playmaking passer team.Selanne kept scoring from passes hanging around crease or in slot and making plays behind net or along boards.Sundin was scoring and setting up Murphy for 50 goals.Selanne 50 goals.Gilmour 60 and LeClair 70.Olczyk 50.Hejduk 40.40 from Straka.40 Frolov.Selanne 90points.Straka 80pts.Gilmour 130pts.LeClair 110pts.Sundin 100pts.Assists from defense Dejardins 50assists.Chelios 40assists.Iafrate 40 assists and 14 goals.Tinordi 40pts.14 goals Macoun 30pts.R.Neidermeyer was a hero and in playoffs scoring.Offense all the way and defense.Stanley Cup champion Leafs with key trades and for what cost and combos.Log for 2K and EA.And I made a powerful team in 2 teams for Toronto the St.Pats back with Khan an American breed huge size and playmaker from Europe and Ionicmaker Khan 100pts,Kanimaker Khan 40goals 90pts,Y.Feaderov Selke Trophy,Tasmania 50 goals and in net A.Guinea Norris Trophy,Mauke 40 goals,Yaker 30goals.Bonker scored 40 goals and 70 points.Mauke was powerplay specialist.Kanimaker setup plays and blast them in.Ionicmaker was a fine passer and score 30.Guinea crash the net and crash opponent net area for goals.Bonker on 3rd line score 40 goals,check and agility slap it in or setup plays.Offense from defense.Fast skating skilled bodychecking team.Make room around the net. Category:Blog posts